


Galaxies on my Skin

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam





	Galaxies on my Skin

Let me sleep in your arms tonight

I know I don’t often stay, but allow my transgression this once

I need somewhere to belong

I haven’t had a place like that in a good while

A millenium, if I fudge the numbers (multiply that by seven for a realistic amount)

And I could use someone to belong to.

Your arms are as good a place as any (better than many I’ve had before)

So give me a chance, let me have this one night

To listen to your even breathing and revel in the galaxies you have left scattered across my skin

Deep blue, rich purple, golden yellow nebulas, with bright red dying stars and crescent moons in their wake

They remind me I might have a place to belong, with you

They fade too quickly for my liking

But as long as you’ll allow it, I’ll lay myself under you and accept the stars from your fingers once again


End file.
